<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project Alpha by kalidora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098368">Project Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalidora/pseuds/kalidora'>kalidora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalidora/pseuds/kalidora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the latest attack against humanity, with speculations of a new threat looming, Chris and Leon recruit the only person who can kill Albert Wesker once and for all. </p><p>"Don't worry. You have everything you need to defeat him."</p><p>"The power to believe in myself?" She scoffs.  </p><p>"No", he cuts almost immediately, looking at her more seriously than ever. "A weapon. Shoot the motherfucker.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Project Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl was beautiful. <em>Bewitching</em>, even. But still, she was a potential threat, Leon's conscience kept remembering him about that. Dressed in a worned out jumpsuit, with little shovel stucked in it's front pocket and small dirt rocks falling from it now and then, she gardened calmly. Her long braided hair escaped underneath the hat she used to protect herself from the sun. There was dirt everywhere.</p><p>"Protection program", Chris shrugged when they got into the woods trough an almost invisible trail. She lived in a farm, alone, away from everything and everyone, in a far corner of South America. When rumors about Albert Wesker being alive, the first decision from the government was that they needed to have the girl at their side.</p><p>She was on her knees when they parked near the cottage, arms dugged elbows deep in the dirt, pulling out weeds and other pests from her pretty garden. A thin sheet of sweat covered the spots where her skin was visible. Totally unbothered, she looked over her shoulder when the men approached.</p><p>"Long time no see, <em>Christopher</em>", she chanted, smiling. Chris greeted her with a tight hug even in her decadent state, to Leon, just a wry smile was enough.</p><p>Excusing herself to clean up and dress more comfortably, she gave both men liberty to wander around her house to look at what they wished to, there wasn't much to see anyway, besides her diaries in her bedroom. The entries were about mundane things; her day, her thoughts, her fears, nightmares she had at night. Everything she might need and found important to remember. Leon was visibly bothered by a house so well furnished yet so empty. The living room was comfy, with sofas and armchairs to at least ten people even if she lived alone, it was practically home prison.</p><p>Hidden under a fake identidy and with her face almost always covered, once in a while she would sneak out with her old bycicle that she kept hiden in the barn, when she needed to breathe a little. But they didn't knew that.</p><p>There was no decoration, no paintings, nor photographs, but one thing caught his attention. Stuck between two snow globes, a pencil drawing only, simple but almost perfect copyed from reality of her with other two men. Chris and Barry. A chuckle scaped from his lips but before any possible comment, he could hear light footsteps coming from the stairs. She leaned against the wall he just had been, close to the window.</p><p>"Hungry?" She asks, eyes glittering with defiance, and she raises a thick eyebrow towards Chris, specially. He blushes under her analysis and nods, commenting that they travelled for hours without nothing but cereal bars that were forgotten in the jeep. "My boys can't go out saving the world with bad eating habits", she jokes, clasping her hands together and showing them the way to the kitchen.</p><p>On the counter, she prepares two dishes with generous portions, with her back for them, humming while she does it, and when she display it in front of them, two pairs of eyebrows raise and they frown.</p><p>"And <em>this</em> is?" Leon asks first, cautious while he pokes the strange plate with his fork.</p><p>"A type of fresh pie, homemade recipe", she smiles. "A very kind elder gave it to me when I visited her shop."</p><p>With the end of her explanation, Chris lets out a bothered sigh trough his nose and looks at her with a hint of disapproval, swinging his head.</p><p>"You know you're not supposed to go out! Gonna get yourself in trouble if someone finds out."</p><p>"For the love of God, Christopher, I go out once in life, another in death!" She scoffs. Ignoring Chris scowl, she continues, turning to the other man. "It's very simple. All you need is sandwich loaf, you hydrate it in milk and use it as your main layers. Then a homemade spiced mayonnaise, the creamy chicken filling, ham, another layer of bread and like that you go until you're satisfied with the size, then you cover it in said mayo. You'll love it."</p><p>Trusting blindly in the promise of someone who lived there her whole life, Leon takes a mouthfull and moans with pleasure when the taste melts on his tongue. The perfect combination of salty and sweet leaves his palate tingling with the new taste and he lowers his head, resting it on his fist, a soft chuckle leaving his throat.</p><p>"This is <em><b>so</b></em> good", he mumbles with intensity, looking right at Chris and then her while he devours piece by piece. The girl must be sick of it already, according to him, and limits herself to watch them with a motherly glow in her hazel irises. She loved to see people appreciating good food — her food, mostly — and that made him hide a grin under another mouthful. Leon can barely think straight after the third portion, having the host's promise of a whole pie just for him, for their trip back home.</p><p>The trio now was disposed around the living room, she kept her stance calm while Chris burried wholes on her floor for he had walked in circles too much already.</p><p>"You're making me dizzy, Redfield", she warns, bringing him back to himself. "Can you please cut the bullshit and tell what's going on?"</p><p>Chris clearly feels conflicted with the whole situation, moving anxiously and erratically, he was starting to worry her.</p><p>"Wesker..." He started and Leon noticed how her fragile body tensed with the simple mention to the name. Little memories, images only, scientists, syringes, scalpels, tubes and monitors lingered behind her eyelids. With straight spine and breath caught in her lungs, she shuddered. Chris reached out his hand to touch her knee, squeezing gently. A plain touch, but filled with the security that encouraged her to breathe again, at least a little. "There are rumors about his track and... Well, we want you to be aware."</p><p>"Of the possibility for my father to be alive?" Chris confirms. "Why?"</p><p>"They believe you may be his final try."</p><p>Inhaling deeply, she nodded, understanding the truth behind all that conversation. Her body rocks back and forth unconsciously, lower lip tugged between her teeth and eyes glossy with tears. Not from happiness, nor pity, but fear. She was scared. Panick spread in cold waves trough her body, drowning her member in trmbling and sweat, and she found herself unnable to breath. She knew her hour would come, her execution, her end. She just didn't expect it would be so quick, so sudden.</p><p>Like he was reading her mind, Chris's voice echoes, trying to overcome the thoughts that keep getting louder and louder until her head is throbbing and her ears buzzing.</p><p>"We're not going to execute you", he reassures, his voice blurred like he was underwater. "Locking you here is also out of question."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"An ally", Leon cuts off, voice practically a growl. He had been staring into the outside of the house trough all their dialogue, noticing how the golden fields of wheat danced in the breeze, and now he was sitting next to Chris, across her. "Chris trained you as much as any agent, it won't be difficult."</p><p>"I am no soldier. I'm a farmer, if you didn't realized." She scoffs, swingwing her head and looking down at her hands, flinching when she saw tiny bits of the skin of her palms underneath her nails.</p><p>"You really thought I wouldn't notice your little armory back there in the corridor?" The comment takes her by surprise, putting all of her defenses down, stepping on them. Leon's lips curve up in the corners and joining his hands, he leans in, resting his elbows on his knees. "You know it's safer than being here. Alone."</p><p>She seems to ponder for a moment, eyes sweeping trough the floor, stopping once in a while to analyze the thin strips of twisted leather around her ankles and then back to them. Saying goodbye to her tranquility, to what she yearned for her whole life only to slip in wars against biological weapons, villains that seemed to jump out of comic books of espionage. She didn't felt ready, not even a bit, but was that or waiting for her death that would consequently come accompanied by her progenitor.</p><p>"Can you spare me a minute? I need to pack up."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>